Multipoint latching systems are often used to secure a door to a doorframe at multiple locations. Some such systems suffer from a variety of limitations, including those relating to aesthetics, ease of installation, adjustability, and other drawbacks. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in multipoint latching systems.